Webkinz Guide
from the Webkinz Guide, online tutorial Navigation It's easy to get around Webkinz World. Everything you need can be found in the Things to Do menu or the Map of Kinzville . You can click the Things To Do menu no matter where in the site you are, and you can use it to take you anywhere else. *Things to Do *Map of Kinzville Finding Information Need help with something? Want to find out what's happening? There are a few different ways to get information in Webkinz World. *Newspaper *Contests *Surveys *Scores & Achievements *Help Files *Instruction Buttons *Contact Us *Store Locator *Help Vidios Your Pet Your pet depends on you for its Happiness, Health and Hunger. That means it needs you to feed it, and keep it happy and healthy. You can have more than one pet to take care of, but only one will be active at a time. You can see which one is active by looking at the portrait in the lower left of your dock - it shows you a picture of the pet you're playing with, and has your pet's name above it. Each pet comes with its own biography and favorite toy and food - you can see what that is if you click on My Pets in the Things To Do menu (or under your pet's Health, Hunger and Happiness meters) and then click on the BIO button next to your pet's portrait. *Happiness *Health *Hunger *Kinzville Academy *Logging Out Inside Your Room You start off with one room when you first adopt your Webkinz pet. This room is your pet's home and where it spends most of its time. You can decorate this room any way that you want, and you can even get more rooms. There are many different activities you can do in your room to keep you and your pet amused. *Dressing Your Pet *The Actions Panel *Decorating Your Room *Expanding Your House *Interactive Objects *Inviting and Talking to Friends Making Friends Making friends in Webkinz World is a ton of fun! You can make lots of new friends in the Webkinz Clubhouse. Whether you play in the KinzChat PLUS area or the KinzChat area, the Clubhouse is the perfect place to meet a new pal or two. Or check out the Kinzville Park for even more fun with recycling and Mr. Moo! Talk to your friends and have amazing adventures in the Adventure Park! To se your friends, look in your phone. *Clubhouse *Kinzville Park *Adventure Park *Phone Playing Games There are all kinds of games to play in Webkinz World. Some of the games are played directly in your room, others are in the Arcade, and there's also a Tournament Arena where you can compete against more people and win extra KinzCash. *Games in Your Room *Arcade *Tournament Arena *DiceKinz *Trading Card Game Earning KinzCash You pet only comes with a limited amount of KinzCash, so you'll need to earn more in order to buy more furniture or food for your pet. *Arcade *Tornement Arena *Today's Activities *Daily KinzCare *Quizzy's Corner *Employment Office *Webkinz Stadium Getting Stuff You Webkinz loves to spend that hard earned KinzCash and use feature codes to get lots of cool stuff! *W-Shop *Curio Shop *KinzPost *Code Shop *Charm Forest *Wish Factory *Kinzstyle Outlet *Kinzstyle Shop *Webkinz E Store Learning Takeing your time by completing task's in the Kinzville Academy to get bonuses on/ unlock these games: *Webkinz Rally *Plumpy's Hairdresser *Griddling Groumat *Webkinz Stadium *Kinzville Mover Your Account Everything you need to know about your account. *Password and Secret Code *Account Expiry and Renewal *Adoption Bonuses Category:Books